Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-67755 (Patent Document 1) describes a semiconductor device including a high-side MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), a low-side MOSFET and a control circuit which are components of a DC/DC converter.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-71716 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique of attaching a compression coil spring in the state of being transversely laid onto a contact pin of an IC socket.